dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi Vs The World
Description Can Luigi do it with doing nothing? Intro No Rules No research Just Bloodshed Pre-Fight 3...2...1.. GO All Super Mario drives their car exept for Luigi Yoshi uses Bomb Bill sending Luigi into the road seeing Trevor Philips shooting peoples FIGHT Trevor throws granade at Luigi killing Trevor and sending Luigi far away seeing Sonic. Luigi falls to Sonic destroying Sonic's shoe Sonic turns into Super Sonic that he's super angry punching Luigi and throws him away then his head explodes because of super anger. Peter Griffin sleeping and sunbating seeing Luigi then Luigi bounce to the other place while Peter's stomach is open Lois:Peter i told you not to play outside. Luigi's back in the city seeing Kirby then stepping on Kirby's body then bounce again Luigi's car falls into Kirby. Then sending Luigi into seaworld Orca slaps Luigi to the Tokyo. Godzilla is destroying the City again while Luigi enters his mouth. Godzilla chokes Luigi to death while Hulk gets Luigi inside of Godzilla and throws back to the America. Luigi is landing into the Avenger's place then fights Luigi then Captain America kicks Luigi then bounce into fat guy's stomach Luigi jumped into their heads killing them. Luigi falls into Hulk's head then Goku teleported into Luigi then Luigi accidentally falls into the Green Iron Block making Luigi iron Goku kicked Luigi's head but Goku's foot blast away seeing Goku cry then die a car send him into ocean seeing Spongebob drawing with magic pencil Spongebob punches him then the Magic Pencil got throwed to Luigi then Luigi farted bringing the magic pencil into the surface and falls into Spongebob's face Dolphin slaps Luigi's butt then send into the Loud House. The kids tries to attacks Luigi but Luigi keeps on bouncing Luigi got an random block he got a star then the Loud kids especially Lincoln attacks him but they all died. Luigi got hit by a car then bounce into the school Baldi slaps Luigi's butt then Baldi's ruler brokes while Luigi does nothing, The Baldi Characters attacks Luigi but Luigi got hit by an random block turning him into fire Luigi Baldi raises Luigi's arm burning Baldi, Baldi runs into the Baldi Charcters burning them Bendy picks Luigi up then making him in the studio Luigi stands there and does nothing Bendy scratches Luigi then Luigi fainted Bendy throws Luigi and accidentally hits the Ink Machine. Bendy and his friends melted down while Luigi gets back into the Mario Kart with his car Mario Characters was infront of him. Mario punches Luigi, Yoshi turns Luigi into egg, Peach beats Luigi with toads, Waluigi stepping on him, Koopa Troopas and Goombas beats Luigi then kamek punches Luigi. Luigi was on Koopa Troopa Skeleton then boo got him Luigi was too heavy and tall to fit inside of boo. Then Wario farted on Luigi Luigi hits the randomblock then turning him into White Tanooki Mario and friends goes to Luigi while Luigi is fainted Mario and Friends died because of White Tanooki. DBX RESULTS Luigi: i'm a Luigi number 1!!!!! THIS DBX WINNER IS LUIGI